Communication programs are, for example, an instant messaging (IM) program that can send and receive information instantly, or a social networking services (SNS) program that can help people establish an Internet communication relationship of a social network, such as microblog. QQ is an example of the IM program. Among existing QQ tools, QQ account numbers that are near the same geographic coordinates may be found. That is, a QQ user may find users who are using QQ nearby. The premise is that the nearby users who are using QQ also enable a matching function of geographical positions.
In an existing QQ application, when a user communicates with QQ users that are near the same geographic positions, a network bandwidth may be occupied. As a result, network resource is being consumed and the network speed is reduced. Moreover, when multiple QQ users communicate simultaneously, information may leak because of uncertainties in network security.